


Death

by BellaVida



Series: Child Hero [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVida/pseuds/BellaVida
Summary: —It's the natural flow of life.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of sad feelings for this little boy so don't mind me as I express them 
> 
> Also I call MC Makoto deal with it it's canon anyway

Makoto is eight. It's been one year since the accident at Moonlight Bridge. He's been to – he squints, trying to remember the exact number – three places in the past year, all due to his uncle's job. 

Today is December thirty-first. So, yes, _exactly_ one year since the accident. Honestly? Makoto can't say how he feels about that. He's sad – _isn't he always, though?_ – but at the same time, he doesn't feel… _anything_. 

He didn't get anything for his birthday. The most he got was apology after apology from his uncle, saying how _work was in the way_ or _he'll get something big for Christmas_. He didn't care, though. He would probably get money and be told to buy something for himself, as his uncle doesn't know what he likes. 

Makes sense, though. Makoto hasn't liked anything for a year. 

And lo and behold, Christmas comes along six days ago, and he gets three thousand yen. _Shocking_ , he thought with a blank stare. So. Utterly. Shocking. 

 There was no family reunion or anything like that. Not on Thanksgiving, not on Christmas, or any other holiday. _Of course_ there's no reunion. His uncle is the only adult in his entire family who's alive. His grandparents died of natural old age. And then his parents and sister died a year ago.

 _Death_ , Makoto thinks. He's not sure why he thinks this – it was a year ago, not a day ago, after all. It's the natural flow of life. It happens to everyone, and will eventually happen to him. Ideally sooner than later.

Last night, his uncle had settled him into bed. It was strange. He was usually in bed from drinking all day or at a party drinking all night. But he even took the time to tuck him in, and say goodnight.

But of course, there's a reason for it. There's a reason for everything good that happens. Bad things, however? They just _happen_.

He was off to a business meeting the next day. Said that he really needed to go. It's probably just another party.

And that leads us to today. He sits on the couch, staring at a black screen on the television. His fists are clenched. He's not sure why.

It's twenty-three o'clock (or eleven p.m., as Makoto prefers to call it). All he can hear is the ticking of the clock, slowly making its way towards midnight. Uncle isn't home yet. Of course he isn't.

A day passes. He's still awake. He doesn't sleep. How can he?

Two days pass. He doesn't sleep. He tries to, but he can't.

On the morning of the third day, there's a knock on the door. Like a good kid, he answers it. And there's police behind it, sour expressions on their faces.

Makoto's stomach churns. He knows what's wrong. It's easy to figure out.

"I'm sorry," one of them says, "but you're uncle is—"

" _Dead_ ," says Makoto, his tone blank and lacking of emotion.

Of course he's dead. He's related to him. He had to die someday. Why wait so long?

It's the natural flow of life. 


End file.
